


Thanks, I Know What Brothels Are

by thefictionaleconomist



Category: Classic Alice
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefictionaleconomist/pseuds/thefictionaleconomist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny tiny tiny drabble in honor of the podcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, I Know What Brothels Are

“I don’t see why there has to be so many naked women. Just chilling in the background. How is that even necessary?” Alice wrinkled her nose, waving her hand at the screen in front of them and narrowly avoiding whacking Andrew in the process.

Andrew ducked out of the way and reached across Alice to grab a slice of pizza. Around bites, he said, “It’s kind of necessary, given that they’re, I don’t know, in a brothel. Do I have to explain brothels to you?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at Andrew. “Thanks, I know what brothels are. You’re seriously telling me you don’t think it’s a little bit sexist?”

“Ok, yes. But you’re not seeing the point. Scenes in brothels being sexist is the whole point. It’s commentary on the ways in which King’s Landing is corrupt. And plays into the overarching themes of the series about the ways in which their society tries to commodify and use women. Which in turn speaks to our own non-fantastical world’s treatment of women.”

“Mmmm, I feel like you’re stretching here.”

“Are you questioning my understanding of Game of Thrones world building? Because that, Rackham, is a bet you’d lose.”

Alice leaned her head back on the couch and smiled up at Andrew, “I don’t know. I have a pretty good track record with winning bets against you. Who’s won more of the podcast debates? Oh wait, that’s right, it’s me.”

“Bring. It. On.” He smiled back at her, wide and mischievous. His eyes lingered on hers in a way that spread through her cheeks, her hands, her stomach. And made her all too aware that those eyes hadn’t looked away from her through the entire conversation. Even with the distracting “social commentary” playing out on the screen in front them.


End file.
